The present invention relates to a navigation device, and particularly to a route search technique for a car-mounted navigation device.
Patent Document 1 describes a car-mounted navigation device that uses respective costs (travel times) of links constituting a road and searches for a route having the lowest cost to reach a destination.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Non-examined Patent Laid-Open No. H08-287393
Some roads have a plurality of lanes in the same direction. For example, in the case where there are a right turn lane and a straight through lane, travel times may be very different depending on the lane, due to the right turn lane being jammed while traffic in the straight through lane moves smoothly. The technique of Patent Document 1 does not take this into consideration.
An object of the present invention is to perform route search considering difference in traffic conditions between lanes.